Whisper Wishes
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Dua orang yang memiliki impian-impian yang minta diwujudkan. Dan realita membuat impian itu hanya menjadi bisikan kecil.. – First Wishes. For 30 Wishes. Dex/Rita


**Whisper Wishes**

**Disclaimer**: Dexter (c) Jeff Lindsay (Book), Showtime (TV Show)

**Theme: **be a part in your life, sing the old song

**warning**.: _timeline_ kecepetan, ooc. Dan bumbu _romance_ yang kurang.

* * *

**For 30 wishes. Enjoy!**

* * *

**First Wishes, First Whisper:**

_The One To Share._

_Seandainya aku bisa hidup dengan normal._

Ia membisikkan itu dalam rutinitas sehari-harinya: mencuci piring-piring kotor. Anak-anaknya telah pergi ke sekolah. Tidak ada Dex di sini. Hanya dirinya bersama rumah yang terasa terlalu lengang jika sendirian.

Semua manusia memiliki mimpi-mimpi. Mimpi-mimpi yang sempurna. Tapi masalahnya, impian akan bergesek dengan realita.

…membentuk bunga api yang membakar sang impian yang malang.

Ia tersenyum pedih, tak bisa konsentrasi dengan apapun. (_Mungkinkah ia berpikir seperti ini karena ia hamil? Katanya wanita hamil jadi sensitif._) Tapi itu hanya _jackpot_ saja, ia tahu itu. Ia juga sering merenung tentang mimpi-mimpinya yang terlalu mustahil untuk diraihnya sendiri. Ia selalu memikirkannya.

Hanya saja, akhir-akhir ini, ia semakin sering memikirkannya. Terlalu sering. (_Yah, mungkin karena ia hamil, ia semakin sering memikirkannya_). Rasanya semua pikirannya tentang mimpi seperti _canon_: terus berulang dan berkejar-kejaran.

Berkejar-kejaran dari waktu dan realita.

_Aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang normal – ayah, ibu, anak, duduk di meja makan dengan tenang._

Ia jelas menginginkan keluarga seperti gambar-gambar di _greeting cards_. Seperti di lukisan-lukisan. Seperti di acara-acara TV – _well,_ asal jangan seabsurd _The Simpsons_ atau _Family Guy_. Ia menginginkan keluarga yang lengkap. Keluarga yang normal untuknya. Untuk anak-anaknya.

Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

Hanya saja, pertanyaannya sekarang adalah _bagaimana caranya?_

Terkadang dalam pikirannya ia mengira bahwa _kekasihnya_ bisa bergabung dalam kursi makan mereka, mengisi lubang yang kosong (meski tahu sama tahu, bahwa ia salah satu alasan kekosongan lubang itu!). Toh selama ini laki-laki itu telah memberi warna baru untuk keluarga kecil tanpa ayah itu. Selama ini anak-anaknya sudah familiar dengannya, jadi, apa salahnya?

Namun, ia sejujurnya takut. Takut akan jiwanya akan terluka seperti dulu lagi (_Oh ya, dan juga, mungkin fisiknya yang babak belur dipukuli sampai habis!_). Takut akan ia ditinggalkan lagi sendiri dengan dua orang yang bahkan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Ia takut untuk menyanyikan lagu lama yang pahit dalam hidupnya.

Lagu lama yang terulang dua kali. Pertama, pernikahan dininya di Michigan, hanya bertahan beberapa bulan. Keputusan yang terlalu cepat diambil dan salah, membuatnya selalu menyembunyikan hal ini. Kedua, pernikahannya dengan Paul, membawa sengsara lain (dan lebam) di dirinya.

..jadi, bagaimana ia bisa seratus persen yakin bahwa ini yang terbaik?

* * *

"Ma!"

Pikiran kecilnya terusik dengan panggilan kecil Cody.

"Mama lagi gak enak badan, ya?"

Ia baru teringat bahwa kini ia, Astor, dan Cody sedang makan malam bersama.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Ia menyendokkan makanan dengan ragu. _Tidak, tidak baik-baik saja_. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan impiannya yang terasa begitu jauh.

_Biasanya di malam hari ia datang mengunjunginya._

Terlintas hal itu membuatnya semakin lambat menyuapkan makanannya. Biasanya, memang Dexter sering kali mengunjungi mereka di malam hari. _Menyempatkan_. Meski tentu saja kadang ia datang cukup larut.

..tapi itu semua sangat, sangat,menyenangkan.

Semua memang jadi terasa aneh sejak kejadian itu: ia hamil. Padahal hubungan mereka kini dalam masa pemulihan dari semua kejadian "heboh" kemarin. Padahal mereka baru saja memulai hubungan baru. Baru memulai kembali.

Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Dexter sekarang. Memang, mereka baru saja makan malam di rumah Miguel Prado kemarin, dan sepertinya _ia_ masih tidak menyadari betul perasaan kesal, jengah, bingung-_nya_.

..atau mungkin ia juga masih bingung dengan dengan keadaan yang tidak sesuai dengan yang dipetakan? Yang diharapkan?

Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak bisa meramal atau membaca pikiran orang lain, kan?

Jujur saja, saat ini, ia merasa tidak aman. Ia takut, ia takut bahwa lagu lama yang terus berkumandang: lagu tentang patah hati, rasa takut, rasa tidak yakin, lagu itu akan bernyanyi lagi di dalam kehidupannya (-yang ia harapkan akan menjadi hidup yang normal-normal saja, yang ia pikir bisa ia raih bersama_nya_.)

* * *

Ada realita yang terasa mengejutkan: baik dalam makna positif ataupun negatif. Dan ia tak bisa melawan realita, kan, makanya ia harus bersiap-siap dengan apapun yang terjadi.

Ia harus siap akan apapun yang akan diucapkan Dexter nanti. Mau itu kabar baik, atau kabar buruk, ia harus siap. Ia tak mungkin bisa menyangkal keadaan, kan? Jika ia menyangkalnya, toh ia tak bisa mengubah apa-apa.

Tapi, di dalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin bersamanya. Ingin bersamanya untuk menemani hidupnya. Berbicara. Menjawab tanya besar yang belum terjawab. Melengkapi lubang yang telah lama menganga.

Hanya saja, terkadang takdir sangat jahat, kan?

Tapi, jika kau tanya impiannya, jelas, ia tak mau sendirian selamanya. Ia ingin teman hidup. Hanya saja, sudah bertahun-tahun ia ditampar realita. Pernikahan dininya yang jelas tak berhasil. Pernikahannya dengan Paul yang berakhir perceraian karena "hobi"nya memukuli istrinya.

* * *

Jadi, bagaimana bisa ia yakin bahwa sekarang tidak akan seperti itu?

Ia memang pernah membayangkan. _Membayangkan_ seperti apa rasanya memiliki pasangan, tidak sendiri sepanjang waktu. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang bisa ia genggam tangannya. Tapi, ia tak pernah betul-betul berharap bahwa dunia akan membalas impiannya dengan cara _seperti ini_.

Ia tersenyum simpul. Rasanya dunia begitu indah. Oke, mari kita kesampingkan hiperbola. Tapi rasanya, ada sekuncup kebahagiaan yang baru mekar saat ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang menemaninya. Betapa bahagianya hatinya saat tahu bahwa Dexter mau menemaninya mengurus _bayi _mereka. Rela menghabiskan waktu untuk mengetes kesehatan. Menemaninya mengikuti yoga hamil – dimana di muka itu terlihat.. sedikit tidak menyukainya.

..ini mungkin yang terbaik, bukan begitu?

Tapi, ia baru sadar, semua itu terasa tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kata-kata _ini_.

"Selama ini, hidupku adalah pertanyaan besar."

Makan malam yang monoton itu menjadi terasa hangat. Di depan anak-anaknya dan dirinya, seakan ingin mendeklamasikannya di depan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Menunggu kata selanjutnya terujar. Rasanya waktu bergulir lambat sekali, persis seperti butiran pasir yang lamat-lamat bergulir. Rasanya di benaknya muncul juga tanda tanya besar.

Dan ia sangat menikmatinya. Amat. Ia merasa begitu terhormat. Kata-kata itu adalah ajakan yang sangat manis untuk memulai hidup bersama, kan? Dan jelas, ini adalah intro yang sama sekali berbeda dengan hubungannya dulu. Dengan pemikiran sederhana itu, ia melihat masa depan yang terbentang.

* * *

_**First Wishes, First Whisper, finished.

* * *

**_

**a/n:**

+OK, saya tahu itu akhir ngeganjel. Saya masalahnya lupa kata-katanya Dex pas saat itu. Panjang amat sih (perhatian: lain kali jika hendak melamar orang lain, jangan panjang-panjang kata-katanya XP). Pokoknya intinya ya Rita itu "jawaban"-nya. Yeah, ingatan saya emang payah.

+Kerasa gak sih _romance_-nya? Soalnya, saya merasa Dexter ama Rita itu di bayangan saya tuh bukan _pairs_ yang_ romance-wannabe_. Di mata saya, mereka itu dua orang yang punya impian yang sama (yah, saya dapet anggapan itu pas nonton episode _Love American Style_.) Err, tunggu sebentar, kedengarannya sama ya? Sudahlah, _whatever_.

+**Review** jelas sangat diterima untuk mengembangkan tulisan-tulisan saya yang abalan ini :D.


End file.
